Who Are You?
by Emmett'sRealWife
Summary: I suck at summaries so just read it
1. Chapter 1

Ch #1

Hey my name is Isabella Swan and I'm a vampire and no not the gay sparkly type. I'm an original, we are like how they describe us in Hollywood. You know the usual fangs, burning in the sun, and the ability to compel humans. Pennyhead here thinks I'm his mate and Bella Swan the human. Well the truth is I'm not, my real name is Adalina Alessa Adriana Alba Salvatore. I'm Damon and Stefan's big sister. I met Jasper through Damon. Damon brought Jasper home one time when they were both on leave. Jasper was my age then 19 which was 2 years before the bitch Katherine showed up.

Jasper and I fell in love and were engaged but when he went missing and I tried to kill myself because not only was he missing but Damon and Stefan were fighting about who Katherine would choose but I could tell she never picks anyone she's the type to have her fun and then leave. I've also been told that I'm the female version of Damon except I'm much prettier then he is. So I was 21 when I tried to kill myself, I almost succeeded but my best friend Anna showed up with her mom and gave me some of her blood. But I didn't heal I was already to far gone so instead of dying I turned into a vampire.

I have piercing blue eyes, dark black hair that goes down to my thighs and curves that even Rosalie would kill for, and I'm 6'2 tall. A witch who I saved owed me a favor, so I have a necklace with a spell that conceals my true looks and personality and grace and anything else associated with being a vampire. And Alice is making me go over to their house so we can get ready to go trick or treating, I have no idea why I mean she's Alice almost no one understands anything she does. So I'm going to wear one of the many civil war era dresses I have that are all still in perfect condition and so are all the accessories. I'm going to wear my blue one that makes me look really hot with all the hoopskirts and the corset. I also have my lapis lazuli ring that I had the lapis lazuli added to my wedding ring. So it's the huge chunk of lapis lazuli surrounded by diamonds which equal like 3 carats and the band is platinum.

~At the Cullen house when Adalina got there~

" Alice I'm here now!" I shouted.

" Bella do you need help carrying the bag with your costume in it inside?" Alice asked.

" Sure." I said trying to seem a bit human, I mean really what human can lift that bag and since I don't plan on telling them anytime soon.

" Bella what do you have in here it's to heavy for a human to carry." Alice said, well Alice I'm not human.

" Oh just my costume." I said with the famous Salvatore smirk.

" Wow isn't it really heavy for a costume?" Alice asked.

" No not really." I replied.

" So what is everyone going to be?" I asked.

" Edward and I are classic gothic vampires, Rose and Emmett are Scarlet and Colonel Mustard, and Jasper is a civil war soldier." Alice ratted off. She and Edward are matching figures after all they are true mates and Edward has been cheating on me with her. I don't really love him so it doesn't really hurt me but they should have thought about Jasper at least like really. I was only pretending to love Edward so I could stay near Jasper. " Come let's go get ready Rose is waiting for us." Alice said. What no please gosh Alice is so rude.

~In Alice's Room~

" Okay let's get ready Bella go shower while Rose and I get ready." Alice commanded in her Bella Barbie voice. I hopped in the shower and use my favorite shampoo and conditioner that smells like Orchids and Coconut. And after I get out I put on the matching body lotion. I then put on my pink boy legs and put on my white with blue lace chemise. And I went over to my bag and un zipped the bag and pulled out the matching corset and held it up.

" Hey Rose will you help me put my corset on?" I asked what I wouldn't do to have a maid again oh well.

" Sure Bella," Rose replied. And she put it on me and only tightened it until it was half way tightened. " Bella is this tight enough?" Rose asked.

" Rose tighten it all the way trust me there is no way you could possibly hurt me with this." I replied I mean after all I am a vampire. She finished tightening it all the way and tied it.

" Okay all done," Rose said.

" Thanks," I replied, I then put on the hoopskirt and spread the skirts on top of it and put on the bodice. The bodice and skirt were this really pretty light blue and had diamonds sewn all over them. "Hey Rose can you tie the bodice for me?" I asked and she did. " Thanks," I said. I then put my pretty blue shoes on as well and took my necklace off revealing my looks and then I curled my hair in ringlets. I was right this dress looks better on me with my normal looks.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch #2

" Bella how did your looks just change?" Alice asked.

" How about I explain after trick or treating but for now you can think its just a wig and good contacts." I said.

" Umm okay," Alice said.

~Downstairs~

" Okay everyone we'll be splitting up into teams so we can get the most candy possible." Alice said," okay Rose and Emmett, Bella and Jasper, Carlisle and Esme, and Edward and I." Alice said. Esme's costume was good she was a nurse and Carlisle obviously a doctor, a very good match I think. Jasper and I got in his car and started driving downtown.

" Hey Bella you look familiar like that did I know you when you looked like that?" Jasper asked.

" Jasper between you and me I'm really Adalina Alessa Adriana Alba Salvatore, oh and btw which means by the way Alice and Edward are cheating on us." I calmly said.

" What!" Jasper exclaimed and the car swerved.

" Yeah look I have proof." I said and showed him the video on my I phone of Edward and Alice making out in his room.


End file.
